User talk:PunkFaye
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Unknown Creature page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mystreve (talk) 18:06, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:58, October 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: Deletion Hey PunkFaye, Sorry for how long it's taken to get back to you about this. Your story some issues that made me feel it didn't meet our quality standards. I was unable to find the Writer's Workshop post you made in , so if you could find me a link, I'd really appreciate it :) Technically, your story is quite well made, there are no glaring punctuation, spelling or grammar issues that would cause any issue. However, where your pasta falls down is the story itself. It just feels under-developed. I can't tell if the ending was meant to be a joke, or if there's something I'm missing which needs to made clearer, but the ending was very anti-climactic, to the point of it almost being a trollpasta. There's no real explanation of why this has happened to the narrator, what happened afterwards, etc. It's okay to end on a cliffhanger, but there are so many unanswered questions that you just leave the reader feeling unsatisfied. A lot of the time you fail to follow the rule of "showing, not telling", you shouldn't just tell us your narrator's emotions, try and show us how they feel from their actions and reactions to things. Additionally, you might want to work on developing the narrator's character a bit more, all we hear about are their emotions, it's difficult to feel bad for them when we have so little to relate to. Overall, I really think you should continue the story some more. There are just far too many unanswered questions, and it's so anti-climactic. You build tension well, but there's just too little here for it to be regarded as a full story. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:41, October 7, 2016 (UTC)